


Oh, The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mildly Suggestive Dialogue, Nationverse, Winter, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: Neither America nor Romano are a fan of cold Canadian winters, but they make the best of things.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Oh, The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Hetalia Region discord server's Weekly Prompt #2, Winter vs. Summer. Title taken from lyrics in the song "Let It Snow."

Romano glared out the window at the view of people bustling along the snow-covered sidewalks of Toronto in their parkas, gloves, and snow boots. Most people would have admired the picturesque winter scene, but not the southern half of Italy. “I fucking hate this weather. What genius decided to schedule a world meeting a week before Christmas in the Great White North?”

America chuckled as he looped a scarf around his neck. “It’s not that bad, ‘Mano. At least we’re in Ontario, not the Northwest Territories.” Alfred shivered a little, remembering that time Canada took him to a winter arts festival in Yellowknife. Which was held in a _snow castle_.

Romano turned and directed the vicious glare at him, and America put his hands up placatingly.

“Dude, this wasn’t my idea. You know how I feel about winter. If it were up to me, we’d hold the meeting in Australia or something. I’m pretty sure Germany’s the one who’s in charge of the schedule anyway.”

Romano sighed and softened his glare a little as he stuck his arms through the sleeves of his coat. “I should’ve known that bastard would have it out for me,” he muttered.

America stepped in closer to his grumpy boyfriend as he buttoned up his coat. He tilted his head to the left to make eye contact. “Cheer up, babe. After this stupid obligatory meeting thing, we can go out and do something fun.”

Romano glanced up at him curiously. “What did you have in mind?”

America frowned as he considered it. “Well, given how much you hate the cold, I don’t think you’d be up for a snowball fight or building snowmen with me.”

Romano laughed. “Probably not. But I wouldn’t mind lobbing a snowball at Germany’s head right about now.” A devious glint appeared in his eyes, and America grinned stupidly at him. God, Romano was adorable when he was scheming. It was awfully hard not to get distracted by that, but he was trying to focus on date ideas.

“We could always ice skating,” America mused. “Assuming Germany isn’t around to attack with snowballs after the meeting, of course.”

Romano scoffed. “You think that I, a Mediterranean nation, know how to do anything on the ice? I’ll be lucky if I can last ten seconds without falling on my butt.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” America lifted up Romano’s hands and brushed a kiss over the knuckles, first of the left hand, then the right. “To hold your hands and keep you from falling. As an awesome, heroic boyfriend, it’s my job to take care of you, after all.”

Romano was blushing, and there was a faint hint of a smile on his lips. He was trying to hide it and act like he was still annoyed, but he couldn’t quite manage it.

America leaned in and brushed his nose over Romano’s in an Eskimo kiss. “Afterwards, we’ll come back here, and I’ll make you hot cocoa,” he whispered. “We can get under the covers and warm each other up, just like we did last night.” He winked, just in case the innuendo wasn’t clear enough. (America’s a little knew to this whole double entendre thing, and he’s not always sure if he’s doing it right.)

Romano’s face burned with a blush that would put Rudolph’s nose to shame. He huffed and glanced away from him. “I-if you’re gonna make me hot cocoa, get the real stuff. Not the instant crap you drink when you’re too lazy to make a real effort.”

America nodded and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Nothin’ but the best for you, darlin’.”

Romano rolled his eyes, but there was a particular glow in them that America had learned to recognize as fondness. “Idiot.” From anyone else, the word would be an insult, but from Romano, it was practically a pet name. He leaned up to crush their lips together, and America made a startled, pleased noise in the back of his throat.

Romano pulled away suddenly, leaving America staring at him in wonder. He was breathless, and his knees had turned to the consistency of Jello. America blinked when a pair of gloves were tossed towards him and caught them by reflex. “Put these on,” Romano said. “You won’t be able to hold my hands later while we’re ice skating if your fingers are frozen off.”

“Right.” America had forgotten all about their ice-skating plans during the kiss. Hell, he’d forgotten his own name. His fingers felt thicker and clumsier than they normally would when he pulled his gloves on. It always took him at least a couple minutes to recover after Romano kissed him like that.

“I guess we’re dressed as warmly as we can be.” Romano scowled as he pulls the hood of his coat over his head and caught the reflection of himself in the glass window. “God, I look ridiculous.”

“Correction, you look gorgeous.” America hugged him from behind and nuzzled into the side of his head. “Most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, actually.” He shifted his gaze to look at their reflection in the window, and the image of them together looked right somehow, perfect in a way America couldn’t have explained, no matter how hard he tried. America smiled to himself.

“I wish we could skip the dumb meeting.”

America sighed. “Me too.” Warming up under the covers sounded really good right about now. Much better than heading out into the frosty Canadian air or sitting at a conference table listening to pointless speeches all afternoon.

“We should probably get going before Germany yells at us for being late. _Again_.”

America reluctantly released Romano from his embrace. “We should.”

Romano picked up his suitcase, and America did the same. A second later, Romano’s gloved hand was in his, and they exited their cozy hotel room.

They held hands in the hallway, in the elevator, and when they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Romano squeezed his hand tighter and shivered when a blast of wind hit them as soon as they stepped outside, and America barely refrained from bouncing on his toes like an overexcited puppy. Winter would never be America’s favorite season, but he appreciated it a lot more when he got to hold Romano’s hand.


End file.
